No ha muerto
by Riswe
Summary: No ha muerto, porque él no puede morir y dejarlo solo. Escena justo despues de la batalla final.


NO HA MUERTO

No podía creer que estuviera muerto. De rodillas al lado de su cadáver seguía esperando a que abriera los ojos y se riera de él por estar llorando pero eso no sucedía, Fred no abría los ojos. Le parecía imposible que una hora antes hubiera estado luchando por los pasadizos de Hogwarts que tantas veces habían recorrido juntos. Durante un momento creyó morir también, cuando entró en el gran comedor y vio a su madre llorando desolada encima de su cuerpo, una parte de él de destruyó y todavía no estaba seguro de cómo podía estar respirando si le faltaba algo tan grande. Fred era parte de él, no sabría moverse, pensar, hablar, si no estaba él completando sus pasos.

Oyó ruido fuera, la tregua había terminado, pero él no podía quitar los ojos de su gemelo. Ya no podía luchar, no cuando no sabía si quería sobrevivir. Poco a poco todo el mundo fue saliendo a los jardines del colegio. Pero George no reaccionó, no vio las miradas de su familia que clamaban venganza mientras se dirigían a la batalla, no vio que se quedaba sólo rodeado de cadáveres, no oyó los gritos del exterior ni sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sólo miraba a Fred viendo su reflejo y se preguntaba porque no había sido él el que había muerto.

Sólo reaccionó cuando los sonidos se acercaban a él, entrando al colegio y pensó que no podía dejar que nadie más lastimara a Fred; así que arrastrándolo como pudo lo llevó hasta la habitación que había al lado del gran comedor, aquella en la que entraron los campeones del torneo de los tres magos tres años antes. Se encerró en ella cuando la batalla ya estaba en el vestíbulo, se lo llevó a un rincón y allí se sentó, apoyado en la pared abrazando a Fred contra su pecho y llorando como nunca lo había hecho un sus veinte años de vida.

Escuchaba ruidos en la habitación contigua pero no sabía lo que estaba pasando ni quien iba ganando, seguía abrazado a Fred notando como poco a poco su cuerpo se iba enfriando. Sin darse cuenta de que él también se enfriaba hasta que empezó a tiritar de frio; entonces reaccionó, aquello no podía ser normal. Al levantar la vista se encontró con que la habitación estaba llena de dementores que se acercaban hasta él, los tenía prácticamente encima atraídos por su dolor. Intentó hacer un patronus pero no logró que saliera de su varita ni una pequeña voluta de humo plateado. En su mente sólo estaba la muerte de Fred y era incapaz de pensar en algo alegre o que le hiciera feliz. La habitación estaba helada, ya no tardarían mucho más así que se abrazó fuertemente a su hermano y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro dispuesto a morir.

Entonces lo vio, una pequeña nube de vaho saliendo de la boca de su gemelo. Sorprendido, exhaló todo el aire que al salir por su boca formó una nube de vaho mayor que tapó la anterior. Dudó sobre si lo que había visto era cierto o sólo una ilusión. Así que aguantó la respiración y miró fijamente la boca de Fred. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza cuando una pequeñita nube apareció entre los labios de su hermano. Fred estaba haciendo vaho, y si hacía vaho no estaba muerto.

Levantó la cara, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, miró a los dementores que ya se estaban bajando la capucha para darle el beso y chillando con todas sus fuerzas hizo el patronus más corpóreo que se había visto nunca y que acabó con los dementores en pocos segundos, devolviéndole todo el calor a su cuerpo y a la habitación. Se levantó nervioso asegurándose de que todos se habían marchado y se giró hacia Fred, que yacía tumbado en el suelo, esperando verlo levantarse pero eso no sucedió, seguía inmóvil exactamente igual que estaba antes y George volvió a llorar pensando que solo habían sido ilusiones suyas. Pero pronto se repuso, asegurándose a sí mismo que estaba vivo. Se arrodilló a su lado y le puso la mano en el cuello buscándole el pulso, no lo encontraba y le hacía sentir peor la piel helada contra sus dedos. Hasta que lo notó, era muy débil, pero tenía. Lloró otra vez, no sabía si de alegría porque estuviera vivo o de tristeza porque temía perderlo de nuevo. No sabía que hacer, no quería salir a buscar ayuda porque no sabía como estaban las cosas fuera pero si no hacía nada Fred podía morir. Entonces se acordó de que Hermione les había enseñado el verano anterior cómo hacían los muggles para "revivir" a los suyos. Ellos se habían reído pensando que era una muy buena manera de meter mano y besar a una chica pero ahora no le parecía tan absurdo. Así que colocó las manos y comenzó a hacerle un masaje cardíaco tal y como les indicó la castaña. Luego junto sus labios y sopló intentando que entrara aire en sus pulmones, pero no pasó nada.

-Vamos Fred, reacciona. Por favor.

Repitió la operación una y otra vez rogando que despertara, esta vez no iba a parar, a insistente no le ganaba nadie, y si tenía que estar así tres horas, las estaría. Pero no hizo falta tanto, después de quince minutos que se le hicieron eternos, cuando se acercaba a seguir con el boca a boca, Fred abrió los ojos y se incorporó tosiendo. Lo abrazó fuertemente hasta que se fijó en que no lo dejaba respirar y lo soltó viendo como éste lo miraba divertido.

-Ya no sabías que hacer en tal de besarme ¿eh? –George se rió y le volvió todo el color a la cara.

-Eres tú el que ya no sabe que inventar para que te bese.

-Vamos… Ni que lo hicieras tan bien –Fred se había sentado y George le ayudó a apoyarse contra la pared.

-Si no te has fijado, mis besos resucitan –Rieron de nuevo y se abrazaron conscientes de lo cerca que habían estado de no volver a hacerlo –No vuelvas a hacerme esto.

-Tranquilo, con morirme una vez tengo suficiente.

-¿Puedes levantarte? –Fred hizo el ademán pero no podía mover las piernas, ni siquiera sentía que las tuviera.

George le miró preocupado e intentó ayudarle, pero fue en vano. Fred no sentía ni cuando le cogía.

-Bonito cuadro hacemos tú y yo; tú medio sordo y yo inválido.

George le sonrió igual que Fred hizo con él meses atrás cuando perdió la oreja.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a que nos dé el aire? Yo te arrastro.

Salieron por un pasadizo que daba a los jardines y se sentaron los dos contra la muralla; era desolador ver el aspecto del colegio pero parecía que todo había acabado. Se oían voces en el comedor pero ninguno hizo ademan de moverse. George no lo quería volver a dejar solo y en ese momento lo único que les importaba es que volvían a ser ellos dos.

Al rato, vieron salir a Ron (venía del despacho del director aunque ellos no lo supieran) el cual se quedó boquiabierto al verlos, hasta que reaccionó y echó a correr hacia ellos lanzándose a abrazar a Fred como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y, por una vez, Fred se portó como el hermano mayor que era y le abrazó con la misma intensidad y le consoló cuando notó que se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Oh, vamos. No pensarías que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de mí ¿no?

Ron rió y se separó de él, Fred lo miró analizándolo sólo lo había podido ver unos pocos minutos antes de la batalla.

-¿Tú estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes.

-¿Y esa sangre? –Ahora el que se preocupó fue George.

-No es mía, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? –Hablaron a la vez, como siempre lo habían hecho.

-Pareceis mamá, ¿seguro que vosotros estais bien? –Los tres rieron antes de que Fred exclamara indignado.

-¡Serás desagradecido! Vengo de entre los muertos para asegurarme que estas bien y mira cómo me lo pagas. –Ron rió de nuevo y lo abrazó.

-Voy a buscar a mamá.

Ron se levantó y se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo, aunque a mitad del camino se cruzó con Hermione que iba buscándolo, vieron como Ron le decía algo y les señalaba; y como ella abría la boca sorprendida. Pero lo que ninguno se esperaba fue la reacción que tuvo, se lanzó al cuello de Ron y lo besó con todas sus ganas (tal y cómo había hecho antes sólo que ahora no había nadie que les interrumpiera). Ron no tardó en responderle abrazandola por la cintura y pegándola a él.

-¿Será posible? Soy yo el que me muero y es a él al que besan. No me parece justo –George rió de la cara de berrinche de Fred y se pusieron a comentar sobre la parejita. Minutos después pasó Oliver Wood que venía de la cabaña de Hagrid (o de lo que quedaba de ella) y al verlos se acercó sonriendo.

-Pensé que habías muerto.

-Ya ves, mala hierba nunca muere –Se acercó y le abrazó dándole unos golpes en la espalda.

-Me alegra que estes bien.

-Si yo sé que no podeis vivir sin mí –Los tres rieron contentos de poder hacerlo bajo el sol que relucía brillante como si no se hubiera librado allí una batalla. –Bueno chicos, yo me voy para dentro a ver cómo van las cosas.

-Oye Oliver, ¿me harías un favor?

-Claro. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podrías decirle a mi familia que estamos aquí?

-¿Todavía no saben que estas bien?

-Los iba a ir a buscar Ron pero parece que ha encontrado algo mejor que hacer –George le señaló donde Ron y Hermione seguían besándose y Oliver sonrió al verlos.

-Es bueno ver que hay cosas con las que no puede una guerra. No te preocupes yo les digo –y se marchó hacia el gran comedor.

-Podríamos aprovechar para ponernos morenos con este solecito –George se remangó el jersey y cerró los ojos.

-¿Tú crees que se han quedado pegados?

George miró a su hermano pequeño y sonrió –A mí me parece que aún respiran.

-No es justo, debería estar besándome a mí.

-¿Quieres que te bese Hermione?

-Hombre, será mejor a que me beses tú y por ahora es lo único que he conseguido.

Dentro del gran comedor Oliver buscaba a los Weasley, reconoció a Charly y se acercó, viendo que estaba con toda su familia. Lo llamó y él se pudo de pie al lado de su asiento, sonriéndole pero de una forma muy triste.

-Oliver, cuanto tiempo –Le dío la mano cuando éste llegó a su altura.

-Pues me alegra decir que vengo a darte la mejor noticia de tu vida –Charly le miró dudoso viendo de reojo a su madre que lloraba silenciosamente con Ginny apoyada en su hombro.

-Fred no ha muerto –Charly le miró sorprendido al igual que todos los Weasley pero el único que habló fue Percy.

-Oliver, si es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia.

-No es una broma, he estado hablando con él hace 5 minutos. Está con George apoyado en la muralla del castillo. A unos 200 metros a la derecha de la entrada.

Percy se levantó y se dirigió casi corriendo a la salida seguido de inmediato por el resto de su familia que salieron como una tromba del comedor después de darle las gracias a Wood.

Fred abrió los ojos y sonrió a su familia que iba rápidamente hacia él, con Molly a la cabeza corriendo como no lo había hecho en su vida. Cuando llegó a él se tiró al suelo y lo abrazó llorando llenándole de besos la cara. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Ginny consiguió meterse en medio y abrazarlo ella también. Casi no podía respirar pero bien merecía la pena morir asfixiada por ese momento. Cuando se separaron lo fueron abrazando fuertemente uno detrás se otro hasta que acabaron todos sentados en un corro a su alrededor incluido Harry que había visto salir desde debajo de su capa invisible y los había seguido y ahora se encontraba sentado con Ginny entre sus piernas abrazándola por la cintura. Y los Weasley debían estar realmente emocionados porque ninguno había dicho nada por este hecho. Después de los abrazos (y de que Fred se recuperara del atontamiento en el que le dejó Fleur después de darle dos besos en cada mejilla), Molly sonrió mirando a todos sus niños juntos hasta que se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde esta Ron? –Los miró asustada pensando que ahora que había recuperado a Fred no encontraba a su pequeño.

-Miralo lo ocupado que esta –Todos se giraron hacía donde señalaba George.

La cara de los Weasley fue un poema, cuando vieron a Ron y Hermione que seguían besándose abrazados.

-Yo creo que ahora sí que se han quedado pegados –Los hermanos rieron pero Molly les pegó un chillido que hizo que se separaran colorados y se acercaran al resto, que reía de sus caras. Hermione abrazó a Fred, quien volvió a refunfuñar porque a él sólo le besaba George; y después se sentó delante de Ron, escuchando como George contaba que es lo que había pasado.

Cuando acabó la explicación y relataban como había sido el beso de Ron y Hermione (para vergüenza de estos) oyeron como unos pasos corriendo y se giraron todos hacía la puerta del colegio donde vieron a Angelina Johnson que se dirigía hacia ellos tan rápido que parecía que volara en vez de correr. Cuando llegó se lanzó encima de Fred besándolo con toda su alma mientras éste la rodeaba por la cintura y la apretaba contra él, dejando a todos los Weasley estupefactos. Se separaron sonrojados y Angelina se sentó al lado mientras Fred la abrazaba por los hombros.

-Ya era hora de que a mí también me besara una chica guapa.

**Fin (o principio)**

_Me niego ha aceptar la muerte de Fred así que decidí buscar la manera de que no muriera sin que contradijera a los libros y esto es lo que salió. He tardado en hacerlo pero me parece que este es el mejor dia para escribirla ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de los gemelos ( y el mio, por cierto)._

_Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer, en especial a Nimue-Tarrazo y a angelica malrry que me dejaron review en mi anterior historia un largo dia._


End file.
